Back To School
by DoctorDanielHouse
Summary: It's a story that really isn't much of a story. Though it gives some songs over the chapters that help them through their times when Wendy, Dipper and Mabel go back to school. It has a bit of self hatred. Though I would appreciate if you took a look.


**_Chapter 1:_**

It was a quiet day in the Mystery Shack, everything seemed to be in order and nothing really seemed to change. For one teenager though, that was one thing that she really hated of this town. Wendy saw that everything was just the same in her life and there was no real adventure since school was about to start. Trust issues were built ever since the whole incident with her recent ex, but she learned that there are people in your life that you are better off without. Her boss is a cheapskate and only pays doesn't even pay minimum wage. Though she did have some troubles, there were people who she loved and like to be around. Soos is one of them, a kick back guy who's very handy even he could get better job than this hell-hole. He's a man child, but it shows that you're never too old to have fun. Another was Mabel, an outgoing girl who doesn't mind to be herself and to be weird, kind of just like Wendy when she was younger. Finally, Dipper, Wendy always seemed to be happy around that guy, even though he's younger he was pretty mature for his age. It was cute how he acted around her and how they would play around with one another. He was definitely someone she could trust in a time of need.

It was a cloudy day in Gravity Falls Oregon and Wendy was a feeling a bit tired due to nothing to do all day, even though it is a work day it was very slow. Though something was on her mind, something that was really bothering her.

"I can't believe it's the last day of summer" She said looking outside the window hoping it would rain soon.

As she kept staring, she was disturbed by the sound of luggage coming down the stairs. She saw Dipper and Mabel coming down the steps with long faces on with a gloom feeling in their eyes. Dipper was covering his eyes with his hat and Mabel was carrying waddles with her bag.

"So I guess this is it for now." Dipper said with disappointment. Mabel didn't say anything; she just gave a big sigh and went outside hugging waddles waiting for them to go home. Dipper felt sad about how she felt, she couldn't give a goodbye. Even though he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to say bye to one more person.

"Hey, uhh… Wendy?" He called.

"Yeah?" She replied.

Dipper was sad, but seeing her always made him smile. He looked up at her.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for everything. For hanging out with us, the great adventures, and for being one of the coolest girls I've met. I know when I get back I'll never meet anyone as great as you." Wendy smiled at his compliments; she went up to him and got down on one knee. She then pulled him in for a hug. Dipper began to blush a bit and hugged back.

"Dipper, you're an amazing guy. I'm sorry to see you go. Even if you are gone you'll always be with me, just text me.. but thank you. Who knows, maybe you'll get a girlfriend." Wendy smiled.

"Fat chance!" Mabel yelled outside. Trying to cheer herself up.

Dipper was a little bothered by it, but he was still happy from that from that hug he got. Dipper wanted to continue the conversation, but he heard a honk outside the shack. His ride was already here to take him and Mabel home. His long face came back to him. Wendy looked him with a bittersweet smile and got back down on one knee.

"Here's something from me." Wendy then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dipper began to turn bright red again and gulped. He didn't know how to react, but he did have a smile on his face. She stood up and walked him out. Wendy wanted to give something to Dipper before he left though.

"Hey, Dipper, I know it must be hard to leave some people you've gotten close to. Here's a song though that got me through a lot when my mother passed when I was younger. I hope it can help you too." She said.

Wendy handed a paper to him with writing on it that said 'So Long Goodbye- Sum 41'. He looked at it and had a good feeling about it.

"Thanks Wendy, I'll definitely think you guys when I listen to it." He said with a glare in his eye.

The horn honked again and Dipper packed up his things and got in the car. Wendy, Soos, and Stan were standing outside to wave goodbye. As they left, they didn't stop waving until they couldn't see the car anymore. After the car left, Soos went back inside to punch out for the day. Stan looked over with Wendy and had a question on his mind.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Well, school starts tomorrow. So I guess I'll get ready for that." Wendy put her hands in her pocket and started to walk home as the sun was setting. Even though she would get to get to see her friends, she had a sick feeling in her stomach.


End file.
